1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sheet metal slope and skew hanger connectors for attachment to a side face of a first wood member, for example a supporting beam, so as to support a second wood member, for example a rafter, from the first wood member, with the second wood member sloping and being skewed relative to the first wood member.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has previously been proposed to provide a slope and skew hanger connector in the form of a backplate between a pair of side supporting members, which are nailed to one face of the first wood member, the connector also having a pair of tab members and a seat for attachment to the second wood member.
More particularly, the tab members are bent relative to the backplate so as to receive an end of the second wood member therebetween, and are nailed to opposite sides of the end of the wood member when the connector is in use. Also, the seat comprises a seat base which is bent relative to the bottom of the backplate, so as to underlie the end of the second wood member, and a pair of seat sides extending upwardly from the seat base and being nailed to the opposite sides of the second wood member.
Examples of such slope and skew hanger connectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,977, issued Jan. 3, 1984 to Tyrell T. Gilb, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,369, issued Apr. 2, 1991 to Daniel E. Young.